tlosfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Naris Whitestone
Naris Whitestone - jedna z głównych postaci w The Legends of Slayers. Informacje Historia Mała Naris uwielbiała bawić się z pieskiem i bratem na polach pszenicy. Do tej pory jej dzieciństwo mijało dość beztrosko, często pomagała mamie gotować, a jej jedynym obowiązkiem była opieka nad psem. Nie trwało to jednak długo, gdy Naris skończyła osiem lat, demon Shatree (tak przynajmniej myślała) zaatakował jej wioskę. Przeżyli nieliczni, w tym mała Naris, jednak cała reszta jej rodziny poległa. Jedyne co pamięta z tamtego dnia to tajemniczy cień, w którym widziała jak morduje jej brata wielkim mieczem. Bardzo ciężko to przeżyła, początkowo myśląc tylko o pomszczeniu rodziny prosiła gildię Gladius Sancti o nauczenie jak walczyć z Mazoku. Gildia bardzo chętnie przyjęła ucznia, zwłaszcza, że Naris już jako dziecko wykazywała duży potencjał. Jednym z jej nauczycieli był Ivan, który zagłębiał wiedzę białej magii. Pierwszą misją w organizacji było pokonanie pomniejszego demona, który okazał się potężnym Grizzmoonem. Po ciężkim zwycięstwie Naris została okrzyknięta Ognikiem oraz otrzymała od Arcy-maga Emana Welio korbacz Flaus, broń poprzedniego Ognika (od niej nazwa korbacza). Po zyskaniu sławy i respektu często wyruszała w podróż by pokonać Mazoku, lubiła podróżować sama, nie musiała się wtedy martwić o innych. W gildii miała bardzo dobrą opiekę i naukę, a w Seyruun była lubiana. Kampania Lyzeille i Armia PCK Pewnego dnia Eman Welio poprosił Naris o pomoc armi PCK, jako że zamieszany był w to Mazoku, jako reprezentant gildii miała zbadać co i jak. Wyruszając do Lyzeille po drodze spotyka w karczmie dziwnego i głośnego łowce smoków. Po raz pierwszy Naris pomyślała, że przydałby jej się towarzysz - nie wiedziała czego ma się spodziewać w armii więc może przydałby się ktoś bardziej towarzyski, poza tym w walce nie z Mazoku może być ciężko samej. Łowca Artem potrzebował akurat pieniędzy, zgodził się więc bez problemu zostać, za niewielką opłatą, ochroniarzem Naris. Tak zaczęła się ich wspólna przygoda. Już sama podróż do Lyzeille wypełniona byłą przygodami tej dwójki bohaterów. Oprócz pokonywania najemników z Czarnych Kości pomogli między innymi Grayowi w obronie leśnego fortu (gdy przechodzili przez Dills). Gdy w końcu doszli do Zamku Demona, czyli głównej bazy Armii PCK, oficjalnie stają się jej częścią. Naris zajmuje wysoką pozycje ze względu na swą sławę i reputację. Łowca Artem, który zaprzyjaźnił się z dziewczyną zaczął być z nią kojarzony i również uznano go za kogoś ważnego. Od tamtej pory Naris staje się doradcą do spraw Mazoku ale nie tylko. Sama również wypełnia bardzo wiele misji zleconych przez Lucasa Holmesa lub Suellen Iskaral. W zamku zapoznaje się z innymi członkami armii np z: Rosomakiem, Arkhamem, Gustavem, Jose, Lucy oraz Ajaxem. Bierze udział między innymi w infiltracji miasta Two Window gdzie musi ratować Artema z więzienia. Wraz z Artemem pomagają też w wiosce Miraż pozbyć się Mazoku Desimbelakis. Podczas całej kampanii, Naris spisuje sprawozdania i raporty po czym wysyła je Arcymagowi. Inkwizytor jest w niemałym szoku, gdy dowiaduje się, że nekromanta Osmund Sabrac przyzwał do życia jej poprzedniczkę, Flaus. Ma też okazje z nią zawalczyć jednakże po przeciwnych stronach barykady. Potyczka ta jednak kończy się przegraną mniej doświadczonej Naris. Inkwizytor przydzielona jest do misji odnalezienia porwanej księżniczki Anny w Ralteague oraz do pomocy w wojnie z Herranem gdzie ma okazję spotkać się z elfką Agwen i innymi członkami ruchu oporu. Wraz z Arkhamem jest też przy jej śmierci z rąk Mazoku Norsta. Podczas podróży przez państwo Ralteague, ratuje i oswaja Kuptaka, który będzie jej towarzyszył podczas kampanii a nawet i później jako wierzchowiec. Dowiaduje się też, że to Gustav stoi za wybiciem jej rodziny i mieszkańców miasta Wernand. W szale atakuje bohatera ale ten oznajmia jej na kolanach, że był kontrolowany przez Mazoku i błaga o wybaczenie. Naris z trudem ale przebacza wojownikowi. Gdy Czarne Kości chwilowo wycofały swoje wojska, nadeszła chwila przerwy, która Naris wykorzystuje na miesięczny trening pod okiem Flaus. Dzięki temu uczy się używać techniki ogona Vrabazarda (czyli może zaatakować lub obronić się za pomocą włosów) Można powiedzieć, że Naris bierze udział w większości poważniejszych operacji armii. Jest obecna w Evelance gdy nieumarli bohaterowie przeprowadzają inwazję gdzie przegrywa walkę z Logeinem Rolenheimem. Brała udział w zdobyciu Zamku Dorchester, Walczyła z Hydrą Chaosu. Wraz z innymi wyruszyła po Douglasa Harpuna w góry płaczu gdzie ratuje życie Arkhamowi uzdrawiając jego rany. Bierze udział w wielkiej bitwie pod Zamkiem Hyrro i Blade. Jest też obecna przy pokonaniu Osmunda Sabraca w jego kryjówce pod wulkanem Borfonii. Naris i Artem są w mieście Sairaag podczas gdy Magiczna Bestia Zanaffar atakuje. Razem starają się powstrzymać potwora ale ich ataki nie skutkują. Dopiero kiedy Artem dostaje miecz Excalibur od Zivona, sytuacja zmienia się. Naris nieradzi sobie najlepiej podczas tej walki przez co Artem musi ją ratować. Ostatecznie zostaje mocno ranna a Artem ginie na jej oczach. Gdy trochę się uleczyła, staje naprzeciwko Molierowi i ponownie Logeinowi. Tym razem wygrywa z miecznikiem ale traci przy tym klątwołamacz - artefakt, który bronił ją przed klątwami. Wykorzystuje to Molier by nałożyć na nią klątwę po czym ucieka. Gdy wszystko wraca do normalności po pokonaniu nekromanty oraz Czarnych Kości, Naris odwiedza grób Artema w Górach Kataart gdzie zamienia parę słów z jego ojcem i oddaje mu pod opiekę psa Artema. Sama powraca do Gildii Gladius Sancti. Polowanie na Mazoku Okazuje się, że klątwa jaką rzucił Molier na Naris w Sairaag powoduje, że Naris panicznie boi się rzucać jakichkolwiek zaklęć czyli po prostu boi się używać magii. Utrudnia jej to pracę jako inkwizytor więc stara się wytropić Mazoku, pokonać go i odzyskać moce. Niestety Molier zaczaił się na dobre. Mija rok od Kampani Lyzeille a Naris musi radzić sobie bez czarów. Dostaje prostsze zadania i jakoś żyję. W końcu wzywa ją Arcy-mag Eman, który mówi jej, że wpadli na trop maga o nazwisku Czamitsu (czyli takim jakim posługiwał się Molier gdy podawał się za człowieka). Naris i jej stary przyjaciel z gildii Tessus Ignus wyruszają więc by go odnaleść. Po kilku przygodach, odnajdują maga w wiosce na bagnach Cewele. Mag trafnie okazuje się demonem. Molier rzuca klątwę na Tessusa przez co ten atakuje nie jego a Naris. Dodatkowo Molier przyjmuje swą prawdziwą formę i jest zdatny atakować. Naris nie widząc innego wyjścia z sytuacji, zaskakuje Mazoku bowiem zażywa narkotyk Ausartak, który zwalcza wszelkie fobie dzięki czemu jest w stanie użyć magii. Jeden Ra Tild wystarczył by zniszczyć zdziwionego sytuacją Moliera. Klątwa została zdjęta z dziewczyny i mogła już używać magii, jednakże Ausartak okazał się substancją silnie uzależniającą przez co i ona się uzależniła od narkotyku. Dorchester Ponownie Wojna z Czarnymi Kośćmi trwa. Jeden oddział z najemniczej armii przeprowadził udaną inwazje na Zamek Dorchester i odzyskał starą siedzibę. Naris oraz Artem dostają za zadanie odbić zamek i rozwiązać sprawę potężnych przeciwników bowiem w małej grupie, rozbili dużo większy oddział. Okazuje się, że ludzie z tego oddziału są naszpikowani Biochipami wzmacniającymi ich umiejętności. Bohaterowie dostają się do zamku i mierzą się z przywódcą Czarnych Kości, Akurtuką. Przy okazji dowiadują się że współpracuje on z Bregorowiczem. Za równo pierwszy jak i drugi ponoszą porażkę i śmierć. Mroczne sekrety gildii Gladius Sancti Gildia wysyła Naris na zwykłą misję pokonania demona w wiosce nieopodal. Okazuje się jednak, że lider gildii Zeldbis Sage, zastawia pułapkę na bohaterkę i pragnie ją zabić. Naris z pomocą Tessusa ucieka i widzi, że zastąpili ją jakąś dziewczyną, podającą się za Naris i wyglądającą jak ona. Złoczyńcy wyruszają w pościg za bohaterami a ci uciekają do Evelance schronić się u arcykapłana Emana Welio. Tam dowiadują się o tajemnym laboratorium pod gildią Gladius Sancti. Niestety Eman zostaje zamordowany przez prześladowców. Naris powraca do Saillune by rozwiązać całą konspirację i odkrywa tajne laboratorium gdzie wszędzie są jej klony. Okazuje się, że Zeldbis tworzy projekt Czyścicieli który polega na tworzeniu bezwzględnych homonculusów Naris. Ta podejmuje z nim walkę ale przegrywa. Musi uciekać w niesławie w góry Kataart gdzie osiada i stara sobie ułożyć życie u boku Tessusa. Wygląd i osobowość Naris to niska, mocno zbudowana dziewczynka w ciężkiej zbroi. Długie czerwone włosy, kiedyś spięte w dwa kucyki, teraz jeden długi. Grzywka delikatnie zasłania niebieskie oczy. Jest małomówna i mało towarzyska. Jej przyjacielem był Artem i chyba tylko on potrafił z nią normalnie rozmawiać. Mimo że jest inkwizytorem nie lubi leczyć. Umiejętności Podczas treningu z Flaus, Naris uczy się jej techniki wchłaniania broni Vrabazarda. Po długim czasie udaje się zamienić bezpowrotnie korbacz Flaus w Ogon Vrabazarda, który Naris kontroluje we włosach. Dodatkowo jest specjalistką w szamanizmie ognia i ducha. Zna potężne zaklęcie Ra Tild. Jest też biegła w białej magii. Warto wspomnieć, że jak przystało na inkwizytora jest też świetna w walce bezpośredniej. Ma spory arsenał broni gdyż walczy korbaczem, toporem lub mieczem. Ekwipunek Bronie thumb|300pxAltigantowy Korbacz '''- Po utraceniu Flaus Naris sprzedaje część rzeczy i za zdobyte pieniądze kupuje korbacz, o którym od dawna myślała. Narazie nie różni się on niczym od świeżo kupionej broni.thumb|300pxFlaus - Korbacz pierwotnie nazywany Ogon Vrabazarda, nazwany na cześć pierwszego Ognika. Ofiarowany Naris przez grupę Gladius Sancti. Został jej odebrany przez Nieumarłą Flaus po walce w wiosce Akraw w górach Kataart. Po kolejnym spotkaniu z Flaus, tym razem już nie jako nieumarła, oddaje Naris ulubioną broń. 'Mitrillowa siekiera '- Po utracie Flaus Naris nie mogła już używać swojej tajnej techniki cięcia astralnego. Postanowiła więc zaopatrzyć się w nową broń, równie mocną, siekierę mitrillową, aby równie łatwo zabijać Mazoku. (Sprzedane) 'Mitrillowy topór '- Zrobiony na specjalne życzenie u Hefajstosa ognisty topór, który niemal cały czas płonie. Dzięki temu zadaje również obrażenia od poparzeń. 'Altigantowy miecz 1,5-ręczny '- Broń kupiona specjalnie do walki z Mazoku (astralne cięcie) umagiczniony dodatkowo od obrażeń astralnych. Zbroje '''Święta Inkwizytorska Zbroja (zniszczona) - Pancerz który otrzymała Naris kiedy została Ognikiem. Wyjątkowo lekka zbroja a przy tym bardzo wytrzymała. Została zniszczona w walce z Nieumarła Flaus. Stalowa Ciężka Zbroja '''- Na czas powrotu do swojej gildii Naris zostaje wyposarzona przez Generała z Northend w zastępczą zbroje. '''Mitrillowa Ciężka Zbroja - '''Ostatecznie kupuje za zarobione w armii pieniądze jedną z najlepszych zbroi, która dzięki uprzejmości Rosomaka zwiększa Naris odporność na ogień. The Legends Of Slayers: Dungeon Nazwa karty: Naris Numer karty: 005 Kategoria karty: Pogromca Podkategoria karty: Mag Umiejętność 1: Elmekia Lance - +1 oczko do rzutów przeciwko nieumarłym i mazoku. Umiejętność 2: '''Burst Flare - Można zostawić wynik rzutu przy walce z 2 lub 3 wrogami. Umiejętność 3: Ressurection - Odzyskuje stracone PR poprzez test 5 na grę Umiejętność 4: Ra Tild - Automatycznie wygrywa potyczkę z nieumarłymi lub mazoku (również bossem) na grę *Pogrubione umiejętności to takie, które posiada tylko ta karta Ciekawostki -Naris stworzyła swoje trzy czary. Naris Slave - '''obszarowy czar bijący zarówno astralnie jak i zadający obrażenia od poparzeń. '''Naris Vine - czar, który umagicznia astralnie broni nie tylko swojej, ale i sojuszników. Naris Hostage - astralne linki, które spowalniają lub paraliżują wroga. -Podczas walki z Logein Rolenheim zostaje zniszczony klątwo-łamacz Naris dzięki czemu mazoku Molier mógł narzucić na nią klątwę. Nie jest do końca znane jej działanie, jednak Naris musi pokonać mazoku aby wyjść spod jej działania. Dlatego zaraz po wygranej wojnie i pokonaniu nekromanty wyrusza szukać Moliera. -Po śmierci Artema Naris zaopiekowała się zwierzątkami, które im często towarzyszyły, na czas podróży w poszukiwaniu Moliera pozostały jednak w rodzinnym domu Artema. Cytaty - Po pokonaniu Przywódcy Bandytów, za którego Artem miał nadzieje uzyskać nagrodę. NARIS! LECZ GO KURDE! Nie... On udaje. - Gdy Artem ranny prosi o uleczenie, bo bez tego przegrają Nie, bo się zmęcze... -W liście do Arcy-maga z prośbą o zwój podczas wojny z Czarnymi Kośćmi: Prowadziłam małe obserwacje i uważam, że czar ten może bardzo pomóc(...) Kategoria:Główni Bohaterowie Kategoria:Slayers Arc Kategoria:Gaideny